The present invention refers to equipment for detecting that a target has received a direct hit from a simulated weapon.
In the field of harmless weapons which, in turn, can be divided into toy war guns, hunting firearms and rifle range weapons, there are the so-called electric, gas, spring-loaded and compressed air types.
Electric weapons are powered by an electric motor which drives three gears in turn acting on a piston. Power supply is through a rechargeable battery. Gas weapons are powered by gas from a cylinder, spring-loaded weapons function thanks to a loaded spring ejecting the projectile. Lastly the compressed air types are powered by compressed CO2.
In general, all these weapons fire a projectile consisting of a 6 mm calibre plastic pellet. In addition, other projectile types exist, comprising of measured amounts of dye which strikes the target, thus confirming a direct hit thereof. However all of these require that the weapon, whatever type, must shoot a projectile which could potentially endanger users.
In addition, the part which is hit by the dye must be replaced or cleaned thus causing certain drawbacks.